true_villainsfandomcom-20200213-history
James Norrington
James Norrington is a recurring antagonist (later reformed) in the Pirates of the Caribbean franchise. He is one of the two main antagonists (alongside Captain Hector Barbossa) in the 2003 fantasy film Pirates of the Caribbean - The Curse of the Black Pearl, the secondary antagonist of the sequel Pirates of the Caribbean - Dead Man's Chest, and a major antagonist turned anti-hero in Pirates of the Caribbean - At World's End. He is a ruthless, megalomaniacal, and sadistic head and grand admiral of the British Royal Navy, and he answers only to Lord Cutler Beckett and formerly also to Governor Swan. He is portrayed by Jack Davenport. History The Curse of the Black Pearl Norrington is the ambitious, ruthless and cunning grand admiral of The Royal Navy who seemingly falls in love with Elizabeth Swan and protects Governor Swan, but is actually rather ambitious for power and for being a honorable king to the land. He proposes to marry Elizabeth, who faints on top of a cliff and falls into the sea, and then Jack Sparrow saves her from drowning. Norrington leads his guards as they now surround Jack Sparrow and try to kill him, but Jack manages to escape him. Will Turner tries to defeat Jack in a sword battle and hand him to Norrington. Norrington then imprisons Jack and gets ready to execute him. However, during the following night, Barbossa's crew attacks the village. James Norrington then joins Jack Sparrow to save Swan from Barbossa. After Barbossa is defeated, he realizes that Elizabeth actually loves Turner. From lust, jealousy, and ambition for his own title, he decides to betray and then hang both Jack Sparrow and Will Turner to death. He convinces Governor Swan that Turner was conspiring with a pirate. However, as Elizabeth reveals her father that she is in love with Turner, thus she is willing to protect him and also Jack Sparrow for being a good pirate, Governor Swan decides to spare Jack and Turner, and he fires Norrington. Norrington then calls Beckett for help against the pirates. Dead Man's Chest Norrington later requests to join Jack Sparrow's crew, as part of a plan to kill him and retrieve the heart of Davy Jones so he could end piracy. At first, he does not believe Jack Sparrow, who explains to him about the legend of Davy Jones. However, Norrington is soon captured by Davy Jones, who asks him if he feels dead, and offers him to join his crew and give up on his life. However, Norrington and the rest of the crew however manage to escape Davy Jones, as William Turner steals Jones's heart, but Norrington later betrays the crew and steals the heart, and then tries to stab it in front of Cutler Beckett. Beckett tells Norrington that it's not worth killing Davy Jones, and the two bargain with Jones to end the pirates, as Ian Mercer then takes control of Jones's heart for Beckett and Norrington. At World's End Norrington later returns to England and becomes the grand admiral of the Royal Navy once again. He orders his loyalists to hang the pirates so he can get rid of all the pirates from the entire sea. He then obtains his new sword, which he uses to kill the Kraken. Norrington then goes to hunt down the pirates at the Pirate Cove. However, as he realizes that Elizabeth is now the queen of the pirates, he plans to spare her life from Davy Jones and Beckett. Realizing that Jones is about to betray him anyway in order to gain his freedom from Beckett, he then releases Jones's prisoners, including Elizabeth. However, he is violently mutilated by Bootstrap Bill Turner and gets stabbed to death by Davy Jones himself, who once again asks him if he feels dead. Category:Pirates of the Caribbean Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Disney Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Provoker Category:Homicidal Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Control Freaks Category:Power Hungry Category:Sadists Category:Brutes Category:Assasins Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Mercenaries Category:Leaders Category:Spree Killers Category:Totalitarians Category:Extremists Category:Terrorists Category:Law Enforcers Category:Lawful Evil Category:True Neutral Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Redeemed Category:Scapegoat Category:Greedy Villains Category:Died with Honor Category:Murderers Category:Saboteurs Category:Ambitious Category:Bloodthirsty Category:Conspirators Category:Hypocrites Category:Opportunists Category:Tyrants Category:Misanthropes Category:Failure Intolerant Category:Affably Evil Category:Cowards Category:Delusional Category:Protective Category:Revolutionary Villains Category:Revenge Seekers Category:Evil VS Evil Category:Mongers Category:Master of Hero Category:Master Manipulators Category:Minions Category:Mutilators Category:Bosses Category:Cult Leaders Category:Aristocrats Category:Charismatic Villains Category:Threatening Villains Category:Destroyer Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Strategists Category:Spies and Agents Category:Hegemony Category:Traitors Category:Betrayed Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Archenemy Category:Business Villains Category:Military Villains Category:Friend of The Hero Category:Hero's Lover Category:Lover Stealers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Abusers Category:Child Abusers Category:Anti-Villains Category:Overconfident Category:Egoistic Villains Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Obsessed Category:Liars Category:Cheater Category:The Heavy Category:Jingoist Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Criminals Category:Deceased Category:Warlords Category:Gaolers Category:Remorseful Category:On & Off Villains Category:Wealthy Category:Golddigers Category:Extortionists Category:Right-Hand Category:Dictators Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Xenophobes Category:Torturers Category:Mass Murderers Category:Nemesis